


Auction

by Sarah_248



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But Percival won't let that happen, Everyone wants to date newt, Jealous Percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Pining, Smitten percival
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_248/pseuds/Sarah_248
Summary: Au: silverynightTran: SaSummary: Để có thể gây quỹ đủ tiền để xây chỗ ở cho bọn wampus Newt nhờ hai cô bạn Tina và Queenie của mình giúp đỡ.Và cậu lập tức hối hận khi mà phát hiện ra Queenie đã tổ chức một buổi hẹn hò đấu giá từ thiện và cậu là một trong những người bị đem ra bán.





	Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Tran's note:   
> Đã có per :)  
> Ngâm giấm từ hồi tháng 5 :)  
> Chị beta vẫn mất tích :)  
> Halp :)
> 
> Link gốc: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10874802

Newt ngồi nghịch cái cà vạt của mình một cách lo lắng và liếc nhìn Tina với một ánh mắt sợ sệt, tuyệt vọng vô cùng trên khuôn mặt. Cô lắc đầu, cảm thấy tội nghiệp thay cho cậu bạn, nhưng Newt để ý thấy cô đang cố giấu đi những tiếng cười nho nhỏ. Có thể thấy sau tất cả thì Tina cũng dã man y chang cô em của mình.

“Tại sao tụi mình phải làm như vầy vậy hả?” Cậu quay qua Queenie, cô trông thật đẹp trong bộ váy màu ngọc trai đó; cô nàng đang cười một nụ cười ranh ma với cậu.

“Bởi tụi mình muốn gây quỹ để xây dựng chỗ ở cho bọn wampus, cưng ạ.” Cô nhắc nhở cậu. “Cậu nhờ tới bọn này vì cậu không có đủ tiền mà. Với cậu đồng ý rồi nha, thân yêu ạ.”

“Tớ tưởng bọn mình sẽ bán đấu giá đồ vật cơ!” Cậu chàng phản kháng. “Chứ không phải con người mà.”

Queenie cẩn thận chỉnh lại những lọn xoăn của cậu và sửa lại cà vạt cậu lần thứ hai luôn. “Cậu nói như thể tụi này đang buôn lậu người vậy á. Nó chỉ là cùng khiểu vũ và hẹn hò thôi.”

“Okay…..nhưng tại sao lại là tớ?” Một sự ngờ vực thoảng trong lời nói của Newt và cậu phù thủy cắn cắn môi mình, cố gắng tự làm bản thân bình tĩnh lại. “Không ai sẽ ra giá cho-“

“Điều thứ nhất, cậu đáng yêu vô cùng và tớ biết có kha khá người muốn hẹn hò với cậu đấy…… có vài điều tớ có thể sẽ giải thích với cậu sau, nhưng-“

“Queenie!” Bằng cái cách Tina cắt ngang cô em gái của mình và vệt hồng trên gò má của cô, Newt biết cậu cũng không phải là người duy nhất cảm thấy không thoải mái với chuyện này.

Cô nàng phù thủy đảo mắt.

“Rồi. Tớ đang cố nói rằng cậu rất chi là thu hút đó, cưng ạ. Cậu đáng yêu lắm luôn á và không chỉ có mình tớ nghĩ như vậy đâu. Nên đừng có mà lo lắng, tớ chắc rằng chúng ta sẽ gây được rất nhiều tiền nhờ cậu đó. Và điều thứ hai, nhưng cũng không kém phần quan trọng, cậu là người hăm hở với vụ này nhất, Newt, bởi vậy cậu phải tham gia.”

Newt thở dài, bởi cậu biết là cô nói đúng.

“Công bằng thôi.” Cậu thầm thì. Vẫn, cậu vẫn không tin cô cho nổi, cậu mới về New Yorrk mới có hai tuần trước, làm sao mà cậu thu hút ai cho được chứ.

“Tin tớ đi, cưng ạ, cậu có đó. Thật ra mà nói, tớ chắng rằng chúng ta sẽ có một vị khách khá thú vị đấy.”

Newt chăm chú vào đôi giày của mình và thay vào đó nghĩ tới bọn wampus. Cậu mong chuyện này kết thúc sớm nhất có thể.

 

Có năm phù thủy đi với cậu; một vài Thần Sáng, một quý cô ở bộ phận Muggle, một quý ông làm việc ở nhà ăn và thư kí riêng của Seraphina Picquery. Tất cả bọn họ đều trông rất tự tin và phấn khởi. Newt tự nhìn chính mình, cảm thấy kì cục trong bộ suit mà Queenie chọn cho cậu. Cô nói cậu trông tuyệt lắm, nhưng mà cậu không chắc cho lắm, cậu chưa bao giờ quá để ý tới thời trang cả, cậu chỉ mặc mấy booh hợp với mấy việc chân tay và bảo vệ cậu khỏi thời tiết. Cậu nhớ cái áo khoác của mình.

Tất cả đang ở trên sân khấu, đứng thành hàng trước mặt mọi người để cho họ nhìn. Ở đây có nhiều người hơn cậu tưởng, nhiều đến mức cậu không thể nhận ra ai cả. Cậu biết có vài người của Bộ, và cám ơn Merlin là anh cậu méo có ở trong đám người này bởi cậu sẽ không cho phép ảnh làm điều đó. Cậu biết một số là Thần Sáng là dưới trướng của Theseus và cậu thật sự hi vọng không ai sẽ hé mồm với anh trai cậu về điều này.

Ít nhất cậu cũng không thấy ngài Graves. Có thể ngài ấy đang ở nhà; Tina đã nói với cậu rằng Giám Đốc không thích mấy buổi tiệc tùng này cho lắm, nhưng ngài chỉ tới bởi đó là việc bắt buộc.

Cậu mừng lắm, bởi…… ngài Graves khiến cậu cảm thấy hơi…….. kì lạ. Lo lắng, well, đó là sự thật khi cậu thấy ngài ấy rất cuốn hút, nhưng mà ngài ta không hề nói chuyện với cậu, chỉ nó những ánh nhìn nghiêm nghị mỗi khi bắt gặp Newt nhìn ngài ấy. Cậu biết….. Cậu chắc luôn đó là Giám Đốc chẳng thích cậu tẹo nào.

Cậu chìm đắm vào đám suy nghĩ của mình đến nỗi cậu chẳng chú ý đến Queenie đang đến bên cậu và đặt đũa cô lên cổ họng của mình.

“Chào mọi buổi tối mọi người!” Cô ấy chào một cách vui vẻ. “Tôi mong mọi người đang có khoảng thời gian vui vẻ ở đây.”

Có những tiếng reo hò phấn khích từ phía khán giả. Newt không ngăn được bản thân cười một tiếng, bởi tất cả bọn họ trông thật thoải mái và khác lạ so với họ lúc trong giờ làm. Cậu tưởng tượng ngài Graves cứng người lại, ngài ấy chẳng chỉ mong quay về với đống công việc thôi. Cậu khúc khích, nhưng lần này cậu che miệng lại.

“Nhưng nếu mọi người không thấy vui, đừng lo bởi tối nay sẽ trở nên thú vị hơn ngay lúc này đây!” Cô tiếp tục và cười rạng rỡ khi đám đông vỗ tay. “Hãy nhìn lên những người đẹp mà chúng tôi có ở đây, tất cả đều sẵn lòng để khiêu vũ cả đêm và có một buổi tối lãng mạn với quý vị sau đó. Mọi người thấy thế nào?”

Thêm những tiếng reo hò từ phía dưới. Newt híp mắt lại một lúc khi nhận ra Picquery đang cười lớn và vỗ tay chung với tất cả mọi người và cảm thấy thật kì lạ với việc bà trở nên dễ chịu như thế nào. Hình như bà đang nói chuyện với ai đó và kéo người đó lại gần, nhưng Newt không thể thấy rõ được. Cậu cố nhìn thêm vài giây nữa, hiếu kì, nhưng cậu bị giọng của Queenie đánh lạc hướng.

“Bắt đầu một chút với 50 galleons nào!” Cô cười, bước tới bên người mà Newt tin rằng tên người ấy là Amelia.

Newt xem từng người từng người đàn ông và phụ nữ lần lượt được bán đi. Và đợi tới lượt mình, đương nhiên là Queenie sẽ bán cậu cuối cùng rồi.

“Và giờ…… Nhà sinh vật huyền bí học đáng yêu của chúng ta. Cậu ấy là thành viên mới của MACUSA. Cậu có một giọng Anh rất cuốn hút, những vết tàn nhan dễ thương khắp trên khuôn mặt cậy và cậu đây rất thông minh nữa.”

“Queenie!” Cậu phản lại, xấu hổ không đâu kể hết được.

“Oh, tôi mém nữa thì quên mất rằng cậu đỏ mặt cực xinh luôn ấy! Giờ mặt cậu có màu trùng với những lọn xoăn của cậu luôn rồi đấy, cưng ạ.”

Newt che mặt mình lại, nhưng Queenie bỏ tay cậu xuống.

“Nó không sao đâu, thân yêu ạ.” Cô đảm bảo, buông cây đũa xuống khỏi cổ cô để chỉ mình Newt nghe thấy cô. Cô xoa xoa lưng cậu và Newt thả lỏng dưới sự đụng chạm đó.

“Vậy chũng ta bắt đầu thôi nào, như mọi khi, ở-“

“200!”

Newt há hốc miệng và cảm thấy má mình nóng bừng lên. Cậu nhận ra giọng nói trầm ấm đó; mọi người bắt đầu tản ra để vị phù thủy kia tiến tới sân khấu.

Tất cả đều đang trong tình trạng sốc nặng và bối rối vô cùng khi thấy vị Giám Đốc của Sở Tư Pháp Ma Thuật đứng đó với vẻ quyết tâm trên khuôn mặt của mình. Newt nhìn ngài ấy và cậu nhận ra ngài đang nhếch mép cười với mình, có mùi nguy hiểm đâu đó nha.

Rồi Graves, cái vị Thần Sáng hùng mạnh nhất cái nước Mỹ này, nháy mắt với cậu. Và Newt run lên.

Cậu cảm thấy như mình đang chảy ra vậy.

“Chúng ta có 200 ở đây có ai-“

“250!” Tina gào lên. Cô ấy đang cố hết sức để không nhìn về phía sếp của mình và đó có vẻ là một quyết định vô cùng sáng suốt bởi ổng đang lườm cô kia kìa.

“300!” Abernathy ra giá, trước khi Graves kịp mở miệng một lần nữa.

“500!”Graves gầm. Ngài đang nhìn quanh cả căn phòng với vẻ sẵn sàng đấm cho người ra giá cao hơn một phát.

Newt tránh ánh mắt của ngài ấy. Cậu còn chẳng tin được chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở đây nữa. Tại sao Giám Đốc Graves lại cư xử một cách bất ngờ như vậy cơ chứ? Họ còn hiếm nói chuyện với nhau mà!

“600!” Fontaine hét.

“700!” Newt dám cá là cậu đã thấy Thần Sáng này ở đâu rồi, anh ta trông na ná một trong những người bạn của Theseus thì phải.

“1000!”

Mọi người câm nín sau khi nghe thấy con số đó và Graves trông có vẻ hài lòng. Có một cái nhếch mép hung dữ trên mặt ngài khi ngài đợi chờ Queenie tuyên bố một sự hiển nhiên nào đó.

“Bán cho vị phù thủy hăng hái trong bộ suit đen kia.” Cô ấy nói, mặc dù ai cũng biết cái con người đó tên là Percival Graves.

 

“Những người thắng cuộc lên đây và nhận giải đi nào!” Queenie thông báo, một khi những người trả giá kí xong một vài thứ cần thiết.

Không giống như những người khác. Graves độn thổ cmn thẳng lên sân khấu ngay trước mặt Newt và làm cậu hết hồn ngay lúc đó.

Vị Thần Sáng mân mê gò má của Newt trước khi ôm lấy eo cậu và kéo cậu lại gần hơn.

Newt há hốc, bất ngờ, nhưng nhịp thở của cậu đã bị chặn bởi đôi môi của Graves và mất một lúc cậu mới có thể hoàn hồn và đáp lại nụ hôn đó.

“Tại sao?” Cậu đẩy ngài ra để thở, vị Giám Đốc gầm lên và cố rướng tới môi cậu một lần nữa, nhưng Newt lắc đầu, hỏi câu hỏi ấy một lần nữa.

“Tôi đã muốn làm điều này ngay từ ngày đầu tôi gặp em.” Graves tự thú, cười cười. “Và tôi đã rất muốn ngỏ lời với em, nhưng em luôn đi cùng Thần Sáng Goldstein, tôi nghĩ hai người là một cặp.”

“Tụi này đâu phải đâu.” Newt nói.

“Tôi mừng là vậy.” Graves nhướng người gần hơn. Nụ cười ấy nhạt dần đi và Newt thắc mắc cậu đã làm gì sai. “Tôi biết tôi có thể mời em đi ăn tối, nhưng tôi không muốn ép em những gì em ghét nên nếu-“

Newt hôn nhẹ lên khóe môi ngài.

“Em rất vui lòng đi ăn tối với ngài đấy.”

“Thật ra, tôi tin rằng em nợ tôi một điệu nhảy.” Graves kéo cậu lại gần hơn nữa.

“Ngài nói đúng. Dẫn bước đi nào, Percival.”


End file.
